


Easy

by princeDirk (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Other, Wow this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princeDirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't always easy. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Woah this is just a quick thing. I apologize if it's written badly.

If everything were simple, nothing in life would be as valuable as it is.

Smiles would be default, plain, even ugly.

Laughter ringing in your ears would not bring joy.

There would be no sense of accomplishment when something difficult was finally accomplished.

Dave knew this, but it didn’t really stop him from wishing that things were simple anyway.

He wished life were simple when he’d first met Jonathan Egbert. The boy he’d met on the message boards, and had teased mercilessly until he’d heard one of his piano pieces. That was when he’d finally gotten to know him. John was his first crush, though he would never admit to it.

He wished it were simple when they’d started playing Sburb, the game they thought would be terrific fun and would bring them all together. It had turned out that it did bring them all together, just not in the way that they had imagined. It was terrifying, but he wouldn’t tell anyone that.

He wished life were simple when he’d met Terezi. The troll girl from another planet that was blind and probably a little bit insane. She smelled colors, and teased him for being a cool kid – which he was, no doubt. She was the one that helped him get over John. She definitely grew on him. They went out for a little while, but eventually he realized that he just couldn’t commit to her.

He wished it were simple when he finally met John in the flesh. He’d been with both Jade and Rose before – hell, he spent _three years_ with Rose on the meteor. He got _shot_ by Jade - only by technicality; he knew it was Jack's fault. He knew them. He knew the feeling of them. He knew John, but he had never actually seen him in person. And, by God if there was one, he was crushing all over again. This despite the fact that John was no longer interested in romance.

He wished life were simple because it would be so much easier to just tell the bucktoothed kid how he felt about him. It would be easier because that moment would have been so much less awkward at first.

But it wouldn’t have been as enthralling.

It would not have been as magical when John laughed in a way that sounded like a mix of relief and elation. And hell, it was beautiful. When he turned to Dave and said “And this whole time, I thought I was the one with one-sided feelings. “

Yeah, Dave Strider had a lot of times where he wished life would be easier.

But he supposed he could live with things the way they were.

It didn’t have to be simple.


End file.
